


One Shot. Baby Barnes has problems at school

by FanGirlAction



Category: Captain America
Genre: Daddy Bucky, F/M, Gen, School, background other kids, daughter - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlAction/pseuds/FanGirlAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Darcy's daughter starts school and has a few problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot. Baby Barnes has problems at school

James and Darcy's daughter first day of school. She goes to a special school like Sky High except for all grades. Xmen kids etc go there too. Super kids. You know. 

Anthony is Steve and Sharon's son. Bryce is Nat and Bruce's son. Same age as Liz. 

\-----------------------------------------------------  
"See ya later kid." Darcy said jokingly as always but this time with tears building in her eyes.  
James smiled and put his arm around her, "Come on Darce. She will be fine."  
As they walk past the classroom window James takes one last look behind him to check on Liz.  
"I saw that" Darcy said sternly poking him in the chest. "You thought I wouldn't notice... But I did."

*Hours later. James and Darcy go to pick up their daughter from school. *

Liz spotted the car and ran towards it. Waving goodbye to all her new friends. 

"So, how'd your first day go?" Darcy asks 

Liz shrugged her little shoulders," okay. I guess "

"Did something bad happen?" James looks at her in the rear view mirror

With her tiny blue eyes to match his; she breaks eye contact with him and looks out window. 

For the remainder of the ride it was oddly quiet. Darcy is never quite but now she was worried about her daughter. 

As they entered the house James takes Liz's Hello Kitty backpack and hangs it up. 

"Elizabeth." He says quietly as she walks to the kitchen. 

Her tiny legs stopped and turned to face him slowly, still looking at the ground. 

James drops to one knee to her level," What happened today, baby?" 

Her tiny arms reached and hugged his neck," The..." She speaks in between sobs," other kids.... All have.... Backpacks and school stuff... With their parents symbols and stuff... Anthony has Steve's shield on his backpack. Bryce has a green Hulk one. ALL the kids have something .... And... And... I don't have a special backpack." 

 

"So you want a special backpack? Okay we can do that. " Darcy says stepping in. 

"No. Not just any backpack. I want one that has something to do with daddy. Like all the other kids." Liz explains 

" I don't know if they make Winter Soldier backpacks, Lizzy. " Darcy says

"I know! That's what the Daken told me. He said they don't make stuff like that for you since your a bad guy..." Liz paused to look at her parents faces," I told him your not a bad guy. And he kept arguing with me and I punched him in the face. " She says as she pulls a pink piece of paper from her front pocket of her jeans. 

Darcy unfolds it, and it is a detention slip for tomorrow during recess. Darcy laughs and hands it to her husband. 

" One day in school. ONE DAY! She is so your daughter" Darcy laughs and says to James 

He reads the paper and rolls his eyes. "Okay. Your right. I'm not a bad guy. But he is right. I've never seen a winter soldier backpack. Also, don't hit people in the face unless they hit you first. " He winks at Liz at the end of his speech

At the end of the conversation everyone feels better but Darcy is still sad about the backpack situation. 

**Two days later **

Darcy walks into the living room where James and Liz are playing xbox. "Hey kid. I got a present for you. " Darcy holds out a large gift bag. 

Liz's eyes lite up and she looked at her father.  
"Don't look at me. I don't know what it is" He laughed 

She jumped up," Can I open it now?" She asks Darcy

"Pssh. Yea. I ain't going to stand here all day. " Darcy laughs.

Liz yanks the tissue paper out of the bag and pulls out a black backpack. 

Her eyes the size of saucers and she eyes the bag. " I. ... Love... It!" She squeals 

The bag is shiny black with the two front pockets look like metal and on the front center is a big red star. 

James looks at Darcy and smirks,"Thanks for making that, doll. "


End file.
